narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gushkin-banda: Diffusion of The Eight Immortals
The might of the Heavenly Sovereign diffused into eight separate entities. is an extremely advanced spiritual technique created by Gaoh Minazuki. This ability is largely based on the forbidden concept of creation that was taught in the Thesmosphoros Temples, one that uses the full extent of chakra and existential energy from various plane contained with Gaoh’s body. What is different about these beings is that each one embodies a Plane of Existence, putting their chakra levels far higher than most shinobi this also mimics his students as well too. These embodiments have their own thoughts, mindsets, battle techniques as memories from their past lives. To put it in perspective, each creation, is a congregation of ten eight different souls, in which the creations gain their multiple personalities. Though the aspect is portrayed by the Kanji on the creations heads, it is also displayed by the physical traits of each entity, which are different then Gaoh’s normal form. While this technique is active Gaoh’s natural body will not be able to move out of its meditative state. However, once finished, Gaoh will not be able to properly mold chakra for a full four weeks. Though Gaoh will not be able to mold chakra, he will be still able to mold and coalesce energy from the seven existential planes. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Usage Once Gaoh has decided to use this technique, Gaoh will perform a string of hand-signs, once the hand-signs are complete a giant gate rises from the ground. The gate is depicted as a large wall standing approximately 180m in height, made of black marble with the kanji for''' The Eight Immortals''' written in gold. In old tales, the gate was called the Shamballah gate. The gate itself surpasses various defenses such as the total defense of the technique used by the formidable and the Six Red Yang Formation utilized by the Ten-Tails host . Gaoh will then place his left hand on the gate, then he will make a single hand-sign with his right hand to open the gate. Once the hand-sign is completed, the gate will open up and a white unnerving mist will first emerge from the gate and will begin to cover the area. Then eight dark figures will walk out of the gate. The world inside the gate also appears filled completely with fog and various screams and voices. The figures will then jump in front of Gaoh, once the beings are in front of Gaoh the fog will disperse revealing their faces. Each of the entities are a representative of the Sage of Enlightenment's aspects. The creations are actually revitalized souls that are physical in nature and can absorb damage in order to protect Gaoh, much in the way of an element being used to block against an incoming attack. These beings will also rapidly circle around Gaoh in order to keep the opponent wary. This technique creates an ultimate offense, in that the spiritual aspects can attack in eight directions at once. However, for the beings to attack in all directions, Gaoh must remain motionless, as he must concentrate on chakra control a feat that even proves arduous for him. The Bodies of Light The aspects of the Sage Of Enlightenment are as follows- Arius, T'Huti, Kai, Itsumaden, Arishaka, Nahele, Kusaragedou and Catori. Arius will appear completely coated in the ethereal Elkeid flame which renders physical attack nearly impossible due to the innate existential properties of the flame. T'Huti will appear translucent and gray, being able to pass through solid matter or rather energies from the physical plane doesn't affect it. Kai will appear as black, with a form completely coated in existential energy similar to how latter aspects look. Itsumaden appears quiet portly and resembles one of Gaoh's friends. Itsumaden also appears completely coated in armor composed of the black marble that's similar to the gate which he came from. Arishaka appears as a very frail form of Gaoh, nearly starved, with no physical prowess apparent. Nahele appears as a constantly shifting physical form that looks like all those Gaoh has claimed the life of, but never appearing as Gaoh himself. Finally, Catori appears as Gaoh normally does, but with white hair and at a younger age. While this technique is active Gaoh's natural body will not be able to move out of its meditative state, however he is able to transfer his mental, spiritual, and physical from the various existential planes using the Gushkin-banda: Parasu technique. Just as their creator Gaoh, the aspects chakra and existential energy naturally moves in a helical manner, which renders chakra sealing, chakra absorption and chakra draining techniques useless as it s intertwined with existential energy. These aspects can also remain metaphysical entities, and cannot be attacked through means of physical objects. They can also all have the ability to drain the opponents of their spiritual energy just by being summoned as their base technique. It is possible to kill with this technique, but not as a result of the technique itself. Instead, and opponent that forcefully tries to mold chakra and various forms of energy that they do not have because of the lack of spiritual energy could potentially kill or injure themselves, having pushed their body further then it can withstand, not having spiritual energy to compromise along with physical energy. As the draining sensation occurs, the target is left with all of the physical energy, still being perfectly able to fight so long as they can do so without the use of chakra, as half of what composes chakra will be drained from their body. Before a complete drain has occurred, the target will be able to must what chakra they will still be able to produce, but doing so only aids in eliminating the mount of spiritual energy they have left within them. These bodies also exist not only on the physical plane where we are able to see, but also the other several existential planes except the Buddhaic plane, therefore even the most powerful Rinnegan techniques still fall short due to their two-dimensional nature versus the thirteen-harmonic nature of the The Path Gold Alignment. Embodiment of Space-Time: Arius Abilities Arius embodies the Physical Plane: The Plane of Energy, Time, Space, and Reality similar to Ukyo Hara but instead of focusing on the elemental aspect of this plane, Arius focuses on the spatial and temporal aspects via energy throughout the cosmos. Arius' capabilities consist of Spatial-Temporal and Elemental manipulation on a level on par with a high level or even a . With the appearance of Arius within the Physical Plane users of Space-Time ninjutsu and molders of spatial and temporal energy will find that utilizing their own techniques is quite the arduous task and nearly impossible. Being an existential embodiment of the Physical Plane, Arius is able to instantly synchronize with an opponent's Space-Time ninjutsu and completely nullify it, this innate ability can be used to even alter their predisposition dimensional locations. Arius primarily attacks from a distance whilst using his spatial/temporal jutsu and is known to be absolutely horrible at . Because of the spatial/temporal techniques, Arius is only able to apply them with a one minute break in between each technique, which does not hamper his other innate spatial or temporal abilities at all. However, due to Arius' skill level, his only able to venture 500 meters from Gaoh’s presence. Some of Arius' techniques include the following: Teleportation Technique This ability differs by allowing Arius to simply teleport matter/energy to any location, simply by thinking, without the need of physical contact. In short, this is a form of teleportation that has fewer restrictions than its normal counterpart. This is done by Arius visualizing a destination and then making a mental link from his current location, causing a gateway. He then uses his chakra and existential energy to establish the two phantom points. These phantom points are chakra constructs of reversed polarity and are essentially twins. No matter the distance these two points will always mirror each other. They are extremely dense, as they are constructed at a microscopic scale, causing the attraction force between them to sky rocket. Thus the two points will converge at near superluminal speeds resulting in teleportation or rather super-impose over one another. The teleportation technique happens instantaneously and can be used to swap places with in form of matter in the physical realm. Teleporting outlandishly large objects such a mountains can take a considerably long amount of time and is not practical. Intangibility Arius is able move through objects and ignore all physical effects in his way due to him (it) being the spatial and temporal embodiment of the Physical Plane. The exact means of how this is done is by slipping partially into other dimensions akin the Yomotsu Hirasaka technique, and being able to make his own atoms move between other atoms. This ability closely resembles the highly resourceful albeit on a spatial level. The user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and even small levels of gravity. This makes the user nearly impervious to physical attacks unless they are well timed and in coordination with other attacks. In this affect, Arius is able to attack his opponents without fear of being attacked himself. Age Acceleration/ Deceleration Arius can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects to a small degree. The age accelerated depends on the length of contact Arius establishes however, Arius is not able to hold on for more than 30 sec. The ratio for this technique is 3:1, for every three seconds the victim ages one year. This is applied speeding up the creation of cells within a certain location on the targeted body part. This technique is considered highly multifaceted as the user can age themselves or decrease their physical age, resulting in biological immortality. Once placed over a wound, this technique may be used to reserve the age of that wound back into its infantile stage as if it never happened or for minor wounds, fast forward the process until it is completely healed. T'Huti Abilities T'Huti embodies the Astral Plane: The Plane of the Consciousness, Dreams, and Spirits. The main ability of T'Huti is Physiology Manipulation. In short, T'Huti is able to manipulate his form into whatever he pleases, well any organic and inorganic form. His transformations also allow him to utilize the abilities of his said transformation by using an instant version of the Gushkin-banda: Namaru technique. For example, if T'Huti wished to transform into a member of the Senju Clan, he would need a blood sample in order to initiate. Then the said codes from within the DNA are combined with his own resulting in a amalgamation of physical forms. Forms include: Spirit Transformation With this ability T'Huti either is able to transform into a spirit: a supernatural and conscious (although not necessarily sentient) being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. Its abilities include flight, intangibility, possession, and forms of telekinesis. T'Huti, with this ability either is or can transform into an angel, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. The possibilities of spiritual transformations are nearly endless for T'Huti. These transformations are all based upon the Astral Plane. Kai Abilities Kai is embodies the Causal Plane: The Plane of Memories, Past/Future Experiences. Kai has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. He also has the ability to discern the past within his mind. Abilities include precognition and retro cognition. This ability is done by using the Monumental Perspicacity of the Akashic Plane technique. Itsumaden Abilities Itsumaden represents the Akashic Plane: The Plane of Knowledge similar to Namino Majikina. Itsumaden has the ability to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. Other abilities include: Clairalience This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense smells/aromas from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairaudience This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to mentally pick up sounds from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user, including hearing spirits’ voices or supernatural sounds, etc. Claircognizance This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person acquires psychic knowledge primarily by means of intrinsic knowledge. It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it. Clairempathy This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to perceive the emotions, emotional imprints and emotional links from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairomancy This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairsentience This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to perceive the past, present or future condition of a subject by touching it or focusing on it. One with this ability could even feel auras, psyches, and that which would be otherwise intangible. Clairvoyance This is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person acquires knowledge of all sorts by visual means. Arishaka Abilities Arishaka represents the Mental Plane: The Plane of Thoughts. Arishaka main ability is to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and slightly negate the use of abilities. Can increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. The subjects are still aware of their conscious. Those with strong wills can resist this technique. Arishaka also has direct control over his mental structure, being able manipulate at will his own emotions, sensations, perceptions, consciousness, memories and personality. This allows optimal efficiency and psychological comfort in all situations, while preserving the user's ability to feel sensations and emotions. This ability also grants the user complete immunity to mind-related abilities. Nahele Abilities Nahele is the embodiment of the Messianic Plane: The Plane of Emotion. Nahele main ability is to manipulate the emotions of others. Nahele can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Arishaka because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, Arishaka is able to change people's thoughts, however Nahele is able to change the way someone perceives a thought. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of Social Cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion. His abilities also include reading and mirroring the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. Kubitari can cause himself to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. With this ability the he can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through them and can use this knowledge to play against them. Nahele is also able to manipulate the vices of humanity examples are the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy People thus affected will act out against others who are perceived to be superior in quality, achievements, or possessions, and will either desire to take such for themselves or will wish that the others lacked the things for which the victim envies them, resulting in that person destroying, torturing or killing the people to whom they feel inferior. Gluttony The victim will only eat, feed and consume relentlessly. Targets tend to gorge themselves to death, eating more than they can take in one sitting, or dying from eating things that are poisonous or inedible. Greed Material Greed: Affects the way people will treat their possessions. The afflicted will covet anything "shiny" or perceived as valuable; they will even treat the people around them as possessions. They will covet what they have and take what they want, killing anyone who tries to get in between them and the desired object(s). The affected person will desire everything, money, power, sex, fashion, immortality, friends; all things in existence. Lust Drives people to insatiable acts of sexual debauchery. A person will completely forget about their lives for sex, usually dying in the process. Users would cause someone to leave the person they truly love, indulge in sexual activities instead of taking care of themselves, or even to commit rape. Pride Targets will act high and mighty as if above everyone and will proceed to "assert" themselves. Usually affects people already in positions of power: presidents, kings, and politicians. These persons will become tyrants and precede to the lives of those below them a living Hell, taking away rights and killing anyone who dares to oppose them. Sloth Targets tend to put off everything, laying down and sleeping instead. Will forget everything around them-- including eating and drinking, saving their own lives, going to the bathroom-- all just to lie around and do nothing until they die. Wrath Will drive someone into unstoppable murderous rage. Will cause such persons to kill anyone who makes them angriest: a spouse, relative, coworker, even the man who cut such a person off in traffic that morning. Often, with so much rage inside, the victim may suffer a heart attack due to high blood pressure. Fraud The victim will be driven to evil, manipulative means of using lies and deceptions for personal gain or to hurt someone else. Those who are made to commit fraud may be seducers, flatterers, thieves, hypocrites, evil counselors, simoners, or falsifiers. Heresy People who fall under inducement to heresy will be compelled into beliefs that conflict with the dominant group's beliefs. In the eyes of those people in the dominant group, the victim's belief will be deemed blasphemy and to violate their sacred traditions. The target of this vice will possess a sacrilegious instinct to defile anything sacred. Treachery The victim will be driven to use any means to betray the trust of another or to forfeit moral values for the sake of themselves or for their own beliefs. Someone who considered the victim their idol, who dedicated an entire life to being just like the target out of love, astonishment, or pride, when betrayed might find the trauma too great; it might cause the betrayed to die of a broken heart. Violence The target will be filled with a murderous instinct, impelled to hurt someone, themselves, or an entire system or group, with or without cause. The violence toward others is expressed as a brutal intent to kill, whether out of anger or simply for the love of violence. Lethal violence towards oneself will take the form commonly called suicide; the desire to kill one may arise out of a sense of failure, or depression. The violence against a system or group may arise from racism, or prejudice. And lead to genocide or destruction of a belief system. Kusaragedou Abilities An aspect of Gaoh, who was created before Gaoh was trained in the Sage Arts of Enlightenment. This aspect is a cumilation of lives taken by Gaoh, for better or for worse. Kusaragedou appears as a constantly shifting physical form that looks like all those Gaoh has claimed the life of, but never appearing as Gaoh himself. The abilities of this aspect have yet to be seen. Catori Abilities Catori represents the Buddhaic Plane: The Plane of Understanding and Becoming One with Everything. Catori's main ability is to understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of God, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking the user spiritually and mentally. His innate abilities include being able to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature. Catori can become one with nature/Mother Nature, their soul/spirit sensing a great deal of peace and content. Animals will be less aggressive or even lose their aggressiveness against the user altogether. The user can sense and feel the living creatures and possibly their emotions from the entire world. They will also empathize with plants as well, knowing when to water them and when to plant them. They can also make plants grow/regrow/regenerate when damaged. He can also able to merger with the other embodiments of the Planes of Existence. His final abilities include controlling the wheel or cycle of life: cycle of birth, life, death, rebirth and the effects time has on living beings. Drawbacks Controlling the bodies themselves does not cost huge amounts of chakra, because they are a congregation of souls that Gaoh let enter to the physical plane, however, they do have their drawbacks. For one, Gaoh can only summon up to four at a time. This technique requires concentration to maintain, and while this technique can be used to desecrate an entire battlefield, Gaoh must remain almost entirely focused on this technique. As a creation of existential plane energy, chakra absorption techniques truly have no effect on the power of this technique as they only affect chakra, or natural energy, rarely does a shinobi possesses the skill to absorb other forms of energy unless those are the disciples of the Heavenly Sovereign. Using this technique with more than 5 aspects prevents Gaoh from using any other chakra requiring techniques. In order to cancel this technique, the opponent must either focus their attacks on Gaoh, and with each attack he recieves the aspects loses some of their power, or continually force the aspects to absorb their attacks until such a time as the become full on spiritual energy or seal the physical form of these aspects. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release